Scheming with Angela
by To make you think
Summary: Angela wants to get Booth and Brennan together and Angela has a plan. Now all she has to do is get everyone to go along with it. But when has our favorite duo followed the rules. * Indefinite Hiatus*
1. Hodgins

**Okay so this is my first Bones fic and it's dedicated to my sister Jamie because she decided she would not stop bugging me until I wrote a Bones fic that had Angela in it. I would appreciate reviews and on that not be as honest as you like. If you think it is absoutely terrible say so (but do try to say what is so terrible) if you think it's wonderful you can say that too. Thanks and hope you enjoy.**

**As for the timeline- Recent- as in Hodgins and Angela are married. However Hannah isn't in this story, not because I hate her, (because I don't really, though I am glad she Booth broke up) but because she didn't really fit.**

* * *

"Don't you think Bren and Booth are perfect for each other? I mean look at how good they look together," Angela sighed happily. She and Hodgins were curled up on the couch in her office watching Brennan and Booth talk on the platform. "I wish they would just fess up to their feelings already and get together. That would make me so happy!'" Angela sighed again.

"And I don't make you happy?" Hodgins replied with a faux hurt expression.

"Of course you do sweetie" Angela soothed him with a pat on the knee a quick kiss before going back to observing the partners on the platform. "But I just want them to have a happy ending, like us," she glanced back at Hodgins flashing him a dazzling smile.

"I don't think I like where you are going with this," He said warily.

"Nonsense! There is nothing wrong with wanting your friends to be happy," she defended "It not like I'm plotting some super secret plan to get them together or anything" she remarked flippantly while giving him a sidelong glance.

"I wouldn't put it past you" he joked with laughing eyes and a small smile.

Angela thought for a moment then, "you're right, I would do that." … "But would it be so wrong if I _accidently_ locked them in a closet or set them up on a romantic dinner?"

"Angela," Hodgins reprimanded gently, "Brennan and Booth are grown adults and if they want to start a relationship they will, but you should let them work it out in their own time."

"Come on Jack, you know they will never do it by themselves. They are too afraid! I only want to do something small-just tell them we are all meeting somewhere, not show up, and have a romantic dinner waiting," she implored.

"You don't need to push them Ange, just leave them be" He tried to reason with her.

"It's not a push, more like a gentle nudge in the right direction," Angela corrected with a pout.

"Please Jack, pretty please. I will never plot to help them realize their potential ever again. I promise." She gave Hodgins her patented puppy eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He countered with a serious tone and a smile tugging at his lips.

"Fine. I promise I won't do anything for at least a month," she amended. "Now will you please help me. Please, please, please." She tried again with pleading eyes and a pout.

Hodgins sighed. He couldn't deny her when she looked at him like that, especially when he could see the hope in her eyes increase exponentially with every second he waited to answer. "Fine. I'll help you," he relented. Hodgins smiled as he watched her bounce up and down joyfully at the prospect of setting up her best friend, then quickly before she squealed "But you have to tell them that you set the_ entire_ thing!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried and threw her arms around Hodgins in an almost bone crushing hug.

"You're welcome," he laughed into her ear as he hugged her back.

She pulled back slightly to look at him, "Oh Jack, you just made me one very pleased wife . You're the best." She gave him another tight hug. All of a sudden a mischievous glint entered her eyes and she stood up pulling Hodgins with her, "Why don't I thank you properly and show you just how happy you made me," she whispered seductively. She winked as she tugged him out of her office and straight to the Egyptology department.

* * *

**So next chapter Angela tries to convince Cam to go along with her crazy plan.**

**And remember- love it, hate it, or don't care review anyway :)**


	2. Cam

**Can Angela bring Cam over to the dark side?**

* * *

"Hey Cam," said Angela in an extremely chipper tone that immediately had Cam suspicious, "How's it going with you and your hunky doctor lately?"

"Good," Cam replied cautiously.

"Oh that's wonderful!" The sketch artist exclaimed, completely ignoring the wary looks her boss kept giving her. "Are you doing anything this weekend that you have already mentioned to the staff?" ... "Or Booth?" Angela added with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Somehow I don't like where this is headed," Cam evaded the question with a small smile, now slightly amused.

"Oh it's nothing bad," Angela assured her, "Just if anyone asks, you are going to drink and eat with Jack, Bren, and Agent Studly this weekend on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. "

"So you are trying to forcefully invite your boss to dinner this weekend without actually checking on whether or not she has plans?" Cam asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She had an idea of where this was going-call it an investigators intuition.

"I don't want you to go. I just want you to _say_ you're going to go if anyone asks," the suspect in question corrected.

"So you want your Boss to stay far away from your personal life while pretending to be in it."Cam stated, now trying desperately not to smile as she attempted to wheedle the truth from the young artist.

"Of course not Cam," Angela retorted slightly offended that Cam would think that after all the times their messed up little family had gone out together. "It's just a little favor, not too much to ask for surely," Angela cajoled.

"Well I'm sorry Ange, but I already made plans and may have mentioned them to a few people and you know how fast word spreads around the lab," lied Cam.

"Darn." Angela muttered, "We will just have to do it the weekend after next weekend then," she said aloud to Cam.

"Do what?" Cam queried adding a fake note of confusion to her tone.

"Have a fake dinner in front of the reflecting pool of course!" A note of surprise entered Angela's voice as she answered the question, then her brow furrowed and her head tilted as she gave Cam a strange look.

"Why are we doing all this again?" Cam's lips twitched slightly as she asked her last question.

"Oh Fine!" Angela nearly yelled as she threw her hands in the air. "You caught me. I want to plan a dinner for Bren and Booth without them knowing and I thought a fake outing with the team was the best way to get them together in the same place," Angela huffed with her hands now firmly on her hips.

Cam smirked, pleased with herself that she had gotten the truth out of Angela with so little trouble. "Angela, why would I want any part of this little scheme of yours? I have better things to do than plot to get my co-workers in bed together." There was a slight tease in her voice as Cam rebuked Angela.

Angela nearly growled in frustration. _*It should not be this hard to get someone to agree to such a simple task*_ she thought. Angela contemplated the best persuasion technique for the occasion. _*Ad Populum- a logical fallacy which appeals to the human need to conform to society and be a part of a group. *_ _*God, I am spending way too much time around Bren lately!*_ "I already convinced Jack to go along with my plan."

"I wonder how you managed to do that," her sarcastic remark was betrayed by the small grin that appeared on Cam's face.

_*Good old sweet talking it is then*_ Angela decided. "Just this once Cam." She wasn't down to begging…yet "You can deny having any part in this. You can tell them that I called you and cancelled at the last minute. It's just one little white lie for a good cause and you don't even have to say anything unless someone asks." Angela paused; she was fast running out of convincing things to say, not that she would let Cam know that.

Cam mulled it over, _*a little fun plotting with friends was harmless enough. Right?*_

"Deal."

* * *

**So I don't know if I am going to continue the story. If you want me to continue and make into a multi-chapter fic I will or want to see another character converted let me know. If you think I should leave it as it is let me know that too. I will do what every is asked for most, so Review.**

***I have decided that in the next chapter Angela will attempt to convince Sweets, but I don't how long it will be before I finish and post said chapter.**

**Thanks**


	3. Caroline

**First, I am so sorry it took me this long to post this chapter. Life has been kicking my behind :) I promise I won't take as long to post the next chapter. Oh and I lied- I said this chapter was going to be Sweets, but Caroline intervened so ooops :D**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed-It makes me so happy that people are enjoying what I write.**

* * *

Angela strode through the FBI building on a mission. Her sole purpose was to find Sweets and convince him to help her with her plan and nothing could distract her-except her sudden need to visit the bathroom. The baby was definitely making his/her presence known. After she returned from the bathroom Angela was once again concentrated on her mission. She could see Sweets' office door ahead of her when her speedy progress towards his door was suddenly stopped by a literal run in with another person.

"Hold it there Cherie," Caroline said after grabbing Angela's arm to stop her from toppling over, "Where are you going so fast?"

"I'm going to see Sweets," Angela replied while keeping an eye on the psychologist's door to make sure he didn't escape.

"Why on Earth do you need to see Sweets? Is something wrong?" Caroline questioned as she sent a not so subtle look towards Angela's slightly protruding stomach.

"No, no, nothing is wrong." Angela stated flippantly her mind still focused on convincing Sweets. Just as she was about to walk away Angela was struck by the memory of Brennan's retelling of The Mistletoe Kiss. "Caroline you wouldn't happen to be feeling puckish today would you?"

"What? Why would I be feeling puckish?" Caroline asked confused by Angela's sudden change of interests.

"Well," Angela explained, "I was just curious because I happen to be feeling a little puckish myself and have decided to set Bren and Booth up on a date. Now I am looking for co-conspirators-I already have Jack and Cam on my side and thought with your past puckishness you would like to be in on the plan." She finished with an impish grin.

"And you were on your way to Sweets office so you could convince him to help you in your little escapade." Caroline concluded as they walked towards her office.

"Yep." The schemer replied with a dazzling smile.

"Hmmm" The prosecutor mulled over the idea "What does this brilliant plan of yours consist of?"

"So far we have decided that we will all tell Bren and Booth that we are having a group outing at a restaurant and then no one will show up and they will be left with a nice romantic dinner" Angela sighed and closed her eyes with a whimsical smile on her face.

"Cherie, Booth and the good doctor have dinner together all the time. What makes you think that because you surprise them with dinner the results will be any different?" Mrs. Julian attempted to somewhat nicely poke holes in Angela's plan.

"Oh, yeah" Angela acknowledged as she re-entered reality from romantic daydream "Thing is I was thinking about this really cute Italian restaurant on the other side of D.C. I know the owners and I think they would be willing to give Booth and Bren the private dining room and look the other way if I were to accidentally lock the door to said dining room with them inside. Plus the setting would be very romantic- low lighting, music, candles the whole shebang!" Angela finished excitedly; she was now bouncing lightly on the balls or her feet.

"I am flattered that you asked, but why do you need my help? Sounds like you have this whole thing already planned out" Caroline inquired while giving Angela a glance that clearly said 'you are just a little too happy for your own good'

"Of course I need your help!" Angela exclaimed "I still have to pick out what music to play, what would be the most romantic food for the occasion, and we have to make absolutely sure that neither Bren nor Booth suspects anything."

"Must be the hormones" The older woman muttered under her breath, and then out loud "What are you going to do if this great scheme of yours doesn't work?"

"Then I will need your help coming up with a plan B" Angela answered undeterred "And plan C is always lock them both in a closet and refuse to release them until they admit they love each other, but I was trying for a slightly more subtle approach at first"

Caroline's eyebrows rose at the artist's last remark. "Okay Cherie" She agreed somewhat hesitantly "just keep me informed on everything-I have got a pretty big bet going in the FBI pool and I don't like to lose" Caroline informed the exuberant soon-to-be-mother.

"Thank You!" Angela nearly screamed as she pulled Caroline into a quick hug then nearly skipped out the door to resume her journey to the FBI psychologist's office.

Caroline just shook her head- that young woman was just way to happy for own good… weird pregnancy hormones.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.**

**On a side note while I am extrememly thankful for the reviews I got- I want to point out that while I got an awesome 291 visitors for the second chapter only 7 people reviewed: that's about 2% which is kind of sad. So review! Not just this story any story you read-unless you your going to be unneccessarily mean. Okay enough of that I promise to post the next chapter sooner-I think it will be about Sweets (Side note I once had a teacher named Mrs. Sweet and I kept calling her Mrs. Sweets by accident- I don't think she noticed though). Anyway thanks for reading.**


	4. Sweets

**Sooo sooo sorry that I haven't updated forever :( The best I can do is give you three chapters instead of one. Three chapters wih together more tha doubled my word count! Onward! This is the first one-Sweets. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Angela was back on her mission, strolling through the FBI hallways humming random songs from her IPod. When she reached Sweet's office, Angela forewent knocking, opting to shove the door open, plop herself down on his couch, and recline her now aching feet on the coffee table. "How ya doin' Sweets?"

It took him a moment to recover from her sudden entrance. "I, I, I'm fine thank you. How are you today Angela and what brings you here?" Sweets set the folder he was working on to the side and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Good other than feeling like an over inflated balloon. I just stopped to say hello to a friend." She responded with a wave of her hand.

"So you just wanted to say hi. You don't need anything. Correct?" Sweets questioned slightly suspicious of her reasoning.

"Well, now that you mention it, there is something you can help me with. It's simple really." Angela tried to keep her voice as light as possible.

Sweets nodded his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He loved being right. "So what can I help you with today Angela?"

"It's nothing much and I already got Cam, Hodgins, and Caroline to help." She ticked the names off on her fingers.

"You're being evasive." Sweets stated now very interested in what she wanted his help for.

Angela nodded in agreement, then "I want to devise a plan to get Booth and Bren together." The enthusiastic artist squealed.

Sweets blinked several times before the ever eloquent "What?"

"I want to get Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan in a romantic relationship." She repeated slowly before continuing, "I mean they are perfect for each other and they would be sooo happy and have the cutest babies." Her voice rose with each word and she caressed her own growing belly with a soft sigh.

"Um Angela," Sweets began cautiously, "Are you sure this is a good idea I mean Booth and Dr. Brenna…"

"Of course it's a good idea," she said offended, "What could be a better idea than making the people we love happy?" She threw her hands out for emphasis.

"Angela," Sweets lowered his voice to a soothing level and leaned forward, "It would be nice for them to be happier than they are, _but_ sometimes things just have to work themselves out. If you force them into a relationship how will they know if their feelings are real?"

"That's just it Sweets. Their feelings are real! Surely you can attest to that. Hell strangers on the street can attest to that. And they've had seven years to work this out!" Angela declared.

"Whether their feelings are real is not the question, Angela. The question is do _they_ believe their feelings are real." He clarified, still using a gentle tone.

"They know their feelings Sweets. Trust me. All they need is a gentle nudge in the right direction." She nodded her head once for emphasis, calmer now.

"A gentle nudge or a Bulldozer?" He questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Please." Angela gave him her best puppy dog look. If it worked on Hodgins….

Sweets sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

Her grin lighting up her face. "Thank you! All I need is for you to keep a close eye on them, do your psychologist thingy, and tell me what you see. I want to know what makes them click with each other. I can work with that."

Sweets bowed his head in defeat. "Alright."

Angela squealed loudly before jumping from her seat and pulled him into a slightly awkward, _tight_, hug.

"Uh you can let go now," Sweets wheezed while patting her on the back.

She finally let go and bounced out of his office calling another thank you over her shoulder.

Sweets put his head in his hands and moaned.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**B&B up next!**


	5. Some B&B background

**Here's the second one. It Booth and Brennan. Not very happy or humorous, but not sad either. The one after is full of fluff though.**

**Once again enjoy!**

* * *

_Three months previously_

_._

The case had been particular hard and long not to mention emotionally draining. A child murder. Those were always the hardest, looking at the bones of a child-seeing that life snuffed out before it truly had a chance to grow. Even facts couldn't erase the sadness. Fact-Many children grow up to be criminals.

Fact-Many do not.

Fact-Some grow up to change the world in a positive.

Fact-There is no way to know what a child will be, no matter the statistic… nothing is certain.

Brennan swallowed the lump in her throat as she gently placed the bones in a box to be sent back to the family. With all her knowledge she still could not comprehend how someone could so carelessly discard a life. The man had simply killed her because he needed to vent his rage, taking her from this world without a thought, and he derived _pleasure_ from it. She suddenly felt nauseous. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she placed the lid on the box. She pulled off her gloves and carefully placed her hand on the lid of the container.

"Goodbye Lucie," she whispered before walking to her office.

...

As she was collecting her belongings, Booth entered her office. His face was drawn, the tiredness and grief clearly visible. "Come on Bones, you need to go home and get some sleep," he said softly, "We all do."

Brennan only nodded before following him out the door to the waiting SUV. She stared out the window watching the trees and buildings flash by, there one minute and gone the next, just like little Lucie's life, just like everyone's life would be eventually. Brennan felt her throat constrict again. "Booth?" she questioned.

"Yes, Bones" Booth replied glancing at her, noticing how tired and strained she looked.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she admitted, biting her lip and directing her gaze to her lap. Booth simply nodded.

...

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Booth's apartment. The two walked side by side to his door without a word. They remained quiet until they both changed and by silent consent lay down side by side in Booth's bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Booth?'

"Yeah."

"Why?" Brennan asked the question that had plagued her since the beginning of the case. "Why would someone do that? To a little girl. How could he do that?" She was near tears now.

Booth turned on his side to look at her, "I don't know, Bones, I just don't know." His soothing voice turned hard. "But now he will never do it again."

She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "She was just a girl, Booth, an innocent little girl, loved by her family, and guilty of nothing except feeding her vegetables to the family dog."

He reached out to rub her arm. "I know, Bones." She scooted closer to him burying her head in his chest. "I know," he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes too.

He felt her hot tears drip onto his shirt and rubbed her back gently trying to refrain from doing the same. "I just don't understand." Brennan mumbled into his shirt.

He squeezed his eyes shut, a tear rolled down his face. "Neither do I, Bones, neither do I"

_._

_One month previously (two months after the Lucie case)_

_._

They sat on his couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean and eating popcorn. Why?

"_Bones! How can you not have watched Pirates of the Caribbean? It is an awesome movie not to mention Parkers favorite!" Booth had exclaimed this morning while they walked through the door of the Jeffersonian. "Tonight you are going to watch it with me!" He declared. Brennan had only sighed knowing there was no way she was going to change his mind, at least not without tremendous effort on her part._

Surprisingly, she liked the movie. It was full of unrealistic displays of the time period, but it was comical, and that Booth was so amused by it helped. She turned her head away from the TV screen to look at him. He was smiling, looking more like his 11 year old son than anything else. But of course that was not true he was grown man, taller than her, even if he acted like a child sometimes. Brennan realized she didn't mind that he acted like a child sometimes. With most people she would have found it annoying but with Booth (and sometimes Hodgins) she found it amusing, even endearing. Why was that? Maybe because she knew him, knew that though he may act like a child, but he knew when to be an adult, understood the evilness in the world yet saw past and did his best to stop it. Her mind flittered back to the Lucie Hasbro case and to the comfort he had provided her that night and several nights after. Since that case they had spent almost every night together, just sleeping. Oddly enough it felt comfortable, nice. Brennan startled slightly at the thought that crossed her mind. She liked sleeping in the same bed as Booth, and she didn't want it to end.

Booth noticed her slight movement, as she was curled against his side, and gave her a questioning looking. "It's nothing. I was just thinking." She answered.

"Why don't you stop thinking and just enjoy the movie, Bones." He smiled at her tightening his arm around her slightly. Brennan just smiled back and moved her eyes to the TV, though she was no longer focusing on the movie. She went over the details of their relationship. They spent the majority of their time together, they ate together, watched movies together, bickered, and slept in the same bed together. Was that not what all couples do minus sex? Where they now in some type of relationship other than their friendship? Brennan furred her brow. For some reason the idea wasn't unappealing, just the opposite in fact.

The credits rolled on the screen and Brennan made her decision. She placed her hand on Booth's thigh and idly drew patterns with her fingertips. "Booth?"

"Yeah" Booth replied distractedly, trying to prevent his body from reacting to her gentle touch.

Brennan was momentarily speechless. She really didn't know how to approach this. She began talking while watching her fingers continue to trace patterns on his leg. "I've noticed that we do all the same thing Angela and Hodgins do, the things people in relationships do… except have sex." She looked up at his face to see his reaction. He had an almost pained expression on his face.

It took Booth a minute to follow what she said due to his preoccupied state. When he did he was immediately jerked out of the haze that she put him in. "What?"

Brennan worried her lip and lowered her gaze, but looked at his face through her lashes. "I thought since we participate in all the activities normally associated with people in a long-term monogamous relationship except the sexual activities we should just add those activities and begin a complete relationship." She finished in a rush. Before he had a chance to react, she kissed him.

It took him a second to understand, then he kissed her back, trying to show her how much he loved her, wanted her. When they broke apart gasping for breath he pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her hair. "You really mean that, Bones? You want to be in a relationship me? A long-term relationship, not a fling?" He couldn't keep the hope and giddiness out of his voice.

"Yes, Booth, that is what I just said." She replied, slightly frustrated.

Booth chuckled, "Just checking Bones," he said before kissing her. He peppered kisses across her face, on her forehead, cheeks, nose, even eyelids, before capturing her lips again. When they once again broke apart breathless, he rested his forehead on hers and whispered "I love you so much." He stared into her eyes, terrified that he pushed her too quickly, but she only smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Show me."

* * *

**Read on to find out how their doing in the present.**


	6. B&B fluff!

**Sooo... Brennan and Booth fluff abounds!**

* * *

_Present Day_

Brennan walked around her kitchen grabbing items out of the cabinet. As she started the coffee pot she felt arms wrap around her and Booth's chin come to rest on her head

"Morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning," she replied. "Remind me again why we are keeping our relationship from our friends?"

"Because they are the people who have been annoying us about getting together for years and I think waiting to find out the truth is a fitting punishment… and I want you all to myself," he said tightening his grip on her waist.

Brennan moaned as he placed open mouthed kisses along her neck. She turned around, threaded her fingers into his hair, and pulled him in for a kiss. As their tongues dueled, Booth's hand slowly moved up her side. Just as his wandering hand reached her breast she pulled away and walked to the fridge to pull out milk and strawberries. She looked back, smirking at his disappointed face, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Did you want something, Booth?" She questioned before setting the strawberries and milk on the counter and grabbing a cutting bored. "We're having crepes with strawberries this morning." She told him with her back facing him to hide her small smile. "Did you know that strawberries are a natural aphrodisiac along with several other foods including bananas, chocolate, figs, avocadoes, almonds, and honey?"

"Boooones," Booth whined, "You can't just get a man going like that and leave him hanging like that!"

She tried to look confused before turning around. "I don't know what that means Booth" She barely suppressed a giggle as he groaned and looked toward the ceiling. She handed him the knife. "Will you cut the strawberries for me while I make the crepes?"

Booth sighed, but grabbed the knife and started towards the counter. Brennan made sure to brush past him as she walked by, covering her chuckle with a cough when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Ten minutes later Brennan finished the batter and began cooking the crepes while Booth had only finished only half of the strawberries. "My hands are covered in strawberry juice. It's sticky." Booth complained still petulant over being outranked by food.

Brennan allowed herself an amused smile and small laugh before responding. "Fine you large infant come over here and cook the crepes while I cut up the rest of the strawberries."

After they switched places Brennan hummed Hot Blooded while cutting her strawberries. Booth laughed and starting singing along, moving his feet slightly to the beat. As their duet came to a close Booth decided to end the number with a flourish. He put the spatula under his current crepe and flipped it…right on to Brennan's head.

"Booth!" she yelled as she spun around to glare at him.

"Sorry." He attempted with a sheepish smile. Brennan narrowed her eyes, grasped a handful of strawberries, and threw them straight at Booth.

"Bones!" Came his indignant shout right before he threw another crepe at her. The war was on. Flour, milk, sugar, strawberries, crepes, crepe batter, eggs, and chocolate syrup all flew across the kitchen along with various other foods. Fifteen minutes later they had exhausted most of their ammo, the entire kitchen as well as their bodies were covered, and the partners lay on the floor laughing after having slipped on the crepe batter and eggs.

They were still laughing when they heard a knock at the door. "Sweetie, are you in there?" Angela yelled. Booth and Brennan froze.

"I'll be there in a sec Ange," Brennan called back to her friend. She quickly stood up and went to the sink to wash off.

"You know there is no way you are going to get clean in under five minutes right." Booth said, smirking. His girlfriend only glared.

"This is all your fault." She told him before grabbing her robe and throwing it over her ruined pajamas.

The Anthropologist opened the door only a little, careful not to let her friend get a good look inside her apartment. "Yes, Ange."

"Are you sick? Why are you still wearing a robe at," she glanced at her watch, "9:15 in the morning?"

Brennan sighed. "I'm not sick, Ange. I do occasionally sleep in. I thought it would be a good idea since Parker asked me to attend his baseball game this afternoon." Brennan explained bending the truth slightly. She and Booth _were_ going to Parker's game this afternoon.

"Oh. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for some girl time. We haven't gotten much of that lately," Angela said with a crooked smile her hand resting on her rounded stomach. "But since you're going to see your _partner's_ son this afternoon I guess we can go out later. How about tomorrow afternoon we grab lunch?"

"Sounds good." Brennan smiled at her friend's emphasis on partner, though genuinely glad to have a day to spend time with her best friend (other than Booth).

Angela gave her a radiant smile and skipped away, or skipped as much as an almost eight months pregnant woman could. Brennan shook her head at Angela's antics and shut the door.

Angela's mind was swirling with new possibilities all swirling around one person-Parker.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely and I would love to know if i stayed in character.**

**Until next time...**


	7. An Angelic Interlude

**So here's a little scene I wrote today. The next chapter is going to be longer so it will take a little longer than just a day. So hope you enjoy!**

**PS. sorry if the format or spelling is off I had to use notepad because the computer I usually use is broken.**

* * *

Monday dawned bright and chilly. One pregnant Angela Montenagro walked toward her office in a thoughtful mood, not paying enough attention to notices the partners in Brennan's office exchange a good-bye kiss before the FBI Agent left for work.

"Morning Angela" Booth greeted cheerfully. His greeting stopped Mrs. Montenagro in her tracks.

"Oh hi Agent Studly. What are you doing here so early and why are you so happy?" Angela questioned, supsicious and trying glean any information that may help her cause.

"Oh you know just droping off paperwork for Bones. And I'm happy becuase I slept well last night." Booth offered with a small smile with a quick glance toward Brennans office.

Luckily for Booth Angela didn't notice the glance. She did, however, notice his smile and his tone. "Did you have good company with you last night, Booth?" The nosy artist asked, voice laden with inuendo.

Booth merely chuckled and raised his eyebrows, but Angela got the message. "Just a good time or something serious?" Angela's curiosity overwhelmed her.

"I think it's pretty serious." The agent responed, a secretive smile on his face.

"Damn!" muttered Angela under her breath. Her plan just got a lot more complicated.

"What?" A very confused Booth asked.

"Oh nothing Sweetie." Angela dismissed with a wave of her hand. "You need to get to work and I need to go sit down. See ya later Studly." The artist called over her shoulder.

When Angela got to her officce, she went straight to her computer and opened the file Labled 'plan get the B's horizontal.' She opened her journal and began to type-

A problem has come up. Booth is in a relationship! I don't know who she is or how long they have been together (note-find out). I wonder if Brennan knows? I have got step up my game if I'm going to get them together before this baby comes. I will have to organize a meeting for everyone so we can work on this new problem. I think Sweets will be a great asset in determining how seroius Booth is with this mystery girl. In order to sucessfully execute my plan I am going to have to bring out the big guns. I think I will talk to Parker today if anyone has a hold over Booth (other than Brennan) it would be Parker. I bet he will love to help, maybe I can get him to spy on Booth and his girl. I do feel kinda a bad for using a child though... I will ask Hodgins about it. I think that's all for now. Offf to make my to do list... One last thought- Will Max help?

The master mind closed the document and opened another to make a to do list

1. Find out about Booth's girlfriend -Ask Brennan and Parker if they know anything about it.  
2. Call Sweets and ask him to keep a closer eye on Booth... See if he notices anything different.  
3. Talk to Hodgins about how to handle Parker  
4. Ask Parker to help when he comes over for a lesson with Max.  
5. Talk to Max (Maybe)  
6. Call meeting for everyone to decide what to do next.  
7. Get some strawberry cookie dough icecream (yumm)

Angela leaned back her chair with a satisfied smirk and a sigh. She may have hit a snag, but she could still pull this off.


End file.
